


R U Mine?

by alyak



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyak/pseuds/alyak
Summary: You know what they say, never fall for your fwbs.





	1. you’re mine

“So, where are you going?” 

“Hm?”

_Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna_. People who know these two are aware they aren’t the likeliest of friends. insults at the others expense, argumentative conversations, and incredibly different backgrounds. 

What their peers are unaware of is — without mincing words — they hatefuck any chance they get.

(which surprisingly isn’t a lot.) 

How it started isn’t important. It was a party, one thing led to another- they were in the right place, at the very right time. Since then, it has become their little secret. For Blake, it’s easy to keep up the charade and remain nonchalant about it, especially in public. But for Weiss?

Well, it was easy.. at first. She wouldn’t dare let this slip out. Someone of her prestige being seen with a delinquent like Blake Belladonna? Foolish! She’d die. She’d rather shave off her beautiful white hair than to be associated with Blake and her dumb degenerates she calls best friends. She’d rather burn all of her expensive clothing. Hell, she’d rather her older sister be extremely disappointed in her for whatever reason.

… But now? 

It’s been nearly six months of.. this. Months of whatever this was. Most would call this a “friends with benefits” or in their case, a “frenemies with benefits.” In public, their bickering is kept to a minimum. The once snide comments are now teasings so that they can get back at one another in the bedroom. Glares turned into eyefucking.

Weiss has been thinking and considering, (a thought she’s been trying so desperately to shake off) though, could it ever be more? And make no mistake, she hates this. She hates that it’s possible she’s starting to catch ~~feelings~~ something. She hates that she’s been anticipating texts late night from the black-haired girl. How everyone looks at her with such fond in their eyes. If she’s with anyone else. If she's having **fun** with someone else. Does Blake think about her, too? What does Blake think about all of this? 

The faunus is hard to read. Weiss hates it; doesn’t like the unknown, hates ambiguity.

“I said,” She cringes and tries to take a casual tone as she watches the other girl sit up from her side of the bed to put her bra & panties on. She detests that she’s starting to get possessive. But still, she has to know at least something about what Blake does after their hookups She wouldn’t have to do with this if the latter didn’t basically disappear for a few days. No texts, or anything. She was hard to track down when they weren't in lectures. Is this insecurity on top of possessiveness? 

“Where are you going?” 

“Dunno?” Blake responds annoyingly calm as usual. “Around, I guess.” 

“What does that even mean?”

“Hanging out.” She replies, a hint of annoyance in her tone. 

“With who?” 

“Why are you asking so many questions?”

“I am not!” Weiss shot up, covering her bare chest with the blankets as if Blake doesn’t already know what the Schnee looks like naked. “It was one question!”

Cat ears move at the girl’s sudden outburst and she turns around to look at her for a moment before turning back around to put her shirt on. She chuckles softly. “And what’s up with you?”

Feeling brushed off, Weiss just frowns. Come on Blake, try to read between the lines.

Vibrations emit from Blake’s phone and she picks it up, but not before having it snatched before her very eyes. 

“Hey, what are you-!” 

Weiss, still covering her body with her blanket with one hand gets up to look at the screen in case Blake tries to pry it off her. 

[ **Neon** _I can't wait to see you later Blakey💖💖💖 Make sure you're not in public when you open the pic ;)_ ] 

There wasn't even a hint of a hint of self-control upon reading this. Anger and jealousy washed over Weiss. “WHO IS THIS?!” She screams, gripping the phone tightly and glaring at the other girl.

“What the- what the hell do you mean?! Give it back!” Blake exclaimed, walking towards and somewhat matching Weiss’ tone. if it weren’t for Weiss’ adrenaline, she would’ve widened her eyes hearing Blake shout for the first time.

“Who..who is SHE?!” Weiss says once more, stepping back. “Who is this, Blake?! Who are you going to meet later?!” 

Blake just stands there, mouth agape. Weiss questioning her out of jealousy just minutes ago may have gone over her heard but this was clear as day. Weiss is acting.. well, acting like a girlfriend that just found out she’s being cheated on. But this isn’t the case because they aren’t dating. They don’t even act like it outside of closed doors, it was just recently they stopped being so wry with one another _behind_ closed doors. So where does Weiss get off with this behavior? “Weiss. Calm. Just give it back.” Blake holds out her hand, switching to a calm tone. She’ll hear Weiss out if the latter lets her.

Tears dared to well up in Weiss' eyes but she quickly wipes at them. 

“... We're not dating Weiss. I can do whatever I want. So can you.” 

Blake doesn’t say this to be cruel. It was simply the truth. Although it wasn’t just Weiss that developed some types of feelings, Blake did have a low key soft spot for the Schnee, now. If it were another circumstance, she would’ve found all of this to be kind of adorable. Another composure-less side Weiss doesn’t show to others. 

“I-I..” Weiss closes her eyes and looks down, breathing somewhat heavy as she finally lets go of the phone. 

Blake slowly walks in her direction with the intention to pick up her phone first, then console Weiss, but she suddenly felt the touch of the girl wrap around her body. 

Weiss Schnee was just full of surprises tonight. She isn’t quite sure how she feels about this unpredictability. 

One hand touches Weiss' now blanketless waist. “Weiss... tell me, what’s wrong?” 

Weiss says nothing and simply holds her tighter for a few seconds before grabbing her face. Icy blue eyes gaze into yellow before she kisses the faunus. It was slow, passionate at first, then it became almost desperate. She makes the two walk back to the edge of her bed as she forcefully takes Blake’s shirt back off. 

“Weiss,” Blake states breathlessly after she breaks the kiss. “Why don’t we just talk about this-“

Weiss plants soft kisses on her boobs that trail up to her neck, earning a low moan from the faunus.

“Blake..~” Weiss coos, finally speaking before sucking on her neck to leave her mark.

“W-what?”

“You’re mine.”


	2. all we seem to do is talk about sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps this was what Blake meant by Weiss being simply confused about her feelings. because she now feels like she loves her - but does she love the girl or just this moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't reply to comments but I will this time around. I just get shy.
> 
> Also, in the last notes I said they live in dormitories but I changed my mind on Weiss, she 100% lives in an apartment her rich dad^tm bought her.
> 
> I meant to make this longer, meaning I have another part in mind.
> 
> Hopefully ya'll like this one too!

No words. There were no words that came close enough to describe how Weiss was feeling. _Exhilarated,_ came close.

She and Blake had fallen asleep, it was now almost 4 AM - hours after Weiss’ little scene. Blake slept soundly and all Weiss could do was smile and stare longingly at her. She looked so beautiful, peaceful when she was sleeping. This is only the second time she’d manage to fall asleep at Weiss’ apartment ever since they started hooking up. The first time, Blake left before Weiss could wake up but at least she had the courtesy to text her _a few hours later_. 

Weiss got her feelings out there... now, what was going to happen? After boldly claiming Blake was her's, the two had sex again. Weiss marked her neck some more. And the room only filled with moans; panting, and the desperate sounds of Blake’s name falling from Weiss' lips. 

She fell asleep again, curled into Blake, and after an hour did they manage to wake up at the same time.

“Mm, good morning.” 

The sound of Weiss’ voice made Blake’s ears perk up. She tried to sit up, but the other girl clung to her. For some reason, Blake almost completely forgot the events from last night. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned, then stretched, wincing a bit from her sore neck. “What time is it?”

“Don’t know. Do you have class?” Weiss asked.

“No, do you?” 

Weiss just shakes her head. There’s an awkward aura emanating, and it kind of upsets her. Meanwhile, Blake still seems a bit out of it; must be groggy.

“Where’s my phone?” Blake asked.

“On the floor, still. It kept buzzing off.” 

“What? You didn’t bother to get it?” She said, going to get up but Weiss stopped her by clinging to her arm. “Weiss, come on. It’s probably my roommate. I have to let her know I’m fine.”

“Can’t I just have you all to myself?” She smiles sheepishly. 

Blake laughs softly. “You had me all night — oh, and I should apologize to my friend for standing her up.”

“That girl.. was it a date?”

“Er, yeah.” Blake stammers a bit. ”I guess.”

“Oh. Sorry I made you miss it.” She lied.

“Can I get up?”

Weiss just rolls her eyes, giving up. “Fine. Get your damn phone, _Blakey._ ” 

With an eye-roll, Blake makes her way to it and sure enough, a lot of texts popped up on her screen. She quickly tries to respond to her friends, letting them know she’s okay and slept over at a “friend’s." Eyes widened when she opened Neon’s text. 

“You saw her naked, didn’t you?” Weiss pouts.

“Yeah. I kinda had to, to reply to her.” Blake says so matter-of-factly, though she didn’t mean for it to come off that way. Walking back, she finally notices her neck in a mirror. “... Holy shit.” She says, rubbing at her hickeys. Makes sense why her neck felt weird, fitting that 'lovebites' from Weiss Schnee hurt. She soon feels arms around her and gazes at the culprit in the mirror. 

“Is it so bad that I want you to be all mine?” Weiss asks, a hint of red forming on her cheeks as she closes her eyes and lays her head on Blake’s shoulder. 

Blake stands there for a moment, heart thumping, looking away. The silence is deafening, and it feels like a million years before she speaks. “When you told me I was yours.. it wasn’t just a _you’re MY fuck buddy_ type of thing, was it?”

Weiss exhales, and it annoyed her that Blake even had to ask. At the same time, it made sense to ask for clarification. Blake could be snarky, closed off, but Weiss also wasn’t without faults. She could be rude, bossy, her full name was no joke-- Cold as ice. She tightens her hold on Blake, mustering up the bit of courage she has left. “Blake, I have feelings for you.”

Acommpanied with widened eyes, Blake felt something unexplainable in her stomach and chest. Weiss Schnee.. having feelings for her? The same mean girl-type that always managed to get a rise out of her—no, she doesn’t understand. 

“Weiss,” Blake begins, breaking away from her and walking towards the bed. “I think you’re confused.” 

Weiss scrunches her brows together, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think you’re mistaking.. uh, lust for love.” Blake answered, and she did want to sound as nice as she possibly could. She doesn’t like hurting people.

“What..?” It was like a punch in the gut. “H-how could you say that?”

“Weiss. You didn’t even like me as a person before all this. You’d talk about me behind my back, you—“

“I’m sorry—!”

“Stop right there.” Blake says, voice now stern. “I’m not saying any of this for your apology.” It never bothered her exactly. She just thought it was immature. “It’s just... Weiss, listen, a part of us not getting along, we’ve also never properly hung out before - you know what I mean?”

Weiss crosses her arms and looks away. The urge to punch her right in the face was strong but she did consider for a minute if she was right. She's highly inexperienced in matters of love.

“Remember when you told me two nights after our first? You confessed it was your first time.” And honestly, Blake really should have just ended it right there. “It’s natural to get attached to your first time.” _I speak from experience._

“Why are you being so... you’re like lecturing me.” She looks down.

Blake sighs softly, looking to the side. _I’m trying to help you_ was a no go, even if it was true. People in Weiss' position hate that cliche bullshit. Yet, that's exactly what Blake is doing. Weiss inhales and tries her damnedest not to sound upset. “Even if what you’re saying is true.. is there no part of you that hasn’t grown some sort of attachment to me…? Not an inkling of a feeling?” Surely you’re not heartless, she wants to say.

Blake ponders the thought- of course, she has some form— some type of feelings for Weiss. Unfortunately, she takes too long to answer.

“Just say it!” Weiss shouts, Blake jumps. “Say that you don’t have feelings for me and I’ll let you go! I’ll.. I’ll leave you alone.” She wipes her eyes with the palm of her hands, gritting her teeth. She hasn’t looked at Blake’s reaction, she doesn’t want to. She just wants an answer.

“I,” Blake mutter. She can’t find the right words to say. Blake was overwhelmed at this point. She didn’t know how to answer. No, she didn’t want Weiss to just walk out of her life. Her cat ears droop and she closes her eyes, putting a hand on a scar below her abdomen. Weiss widened her eyes. 

“I’m more trouble than I’m worth.. you can do better, Weiss.”

  


***

  


It’s been four days since Blake has seen Weiss.

Of course, they’ve still kept in touch. The usual “hey how are you / what are you doing”’ mostly. She left her apartment on good terms that night, she ~~thinks~~ hopes. They each traded apologizes. I’ll think about it, said Weiss. It was for her own good.. right? Blake doesn’t have the time for a relationship—okay, that was kind of a lie. But Blake still had her own issues to work out. She doesn’t want to bring anyone down with her. 

Blake Belladonna walked with such confidence, her demeanor was quiet and serious. She's probably the girl bands write about, the ones that sing about breaking your heart. She mostly wore all-black clothes, sometimes smelled of tobacco and alcohol but that was something she only did socially. People gravitate towards her. Heads turn when Blake walks into a room, like something out of a movie. Her whole friend group has had crushes on her at least once. Sometimes, people stared at her like she was made of gold. She's well aware of all of this. Yet she **hates** it.

She always hated being the center of attention. It probably started when she was younger; stares, snickers, whispers, in that order. Her family was poor, she had to go to school with the same set of clothes at times. With dirt patches on parts of her skin. Doesn’t matter what kind, Blake always hated the attention, always attempted to make herself small. 

Weiss was crazy, Blake thinks. They come from different walks of life. Blake had nothing, Weiss had everything. They were two totally different people.

  


***

  


The sixth day, they meet again. Per the surprise first time visit from Weiss. Blake gasps when she opens the door, with Weiss impatiently waiting to get in.

“Huh. Your side of the room is just how I thought it'd be.” Weiss observed for about twenty minutes. Art and band posters decorated her walls. There were mostly black clothes on the floor, books neatly stacked on her black dresser. “You play?” She asks, catching sight of a dark purple bass.

“Yeah, I’m probably rusty by now, though.” Blake answers, finishing up her homework. “Sit already, the bean bag chair is at your disposal.”

“Not your bed?” Weiss questions. She glances at it: black comforter, purple pillowcases. Jeez, does she even need to ask what her favorite colors are?

“Hmm. Sure, though are you ready for a rough, middle-class bed?” Blake jokes.

“You aren’t funny.” Weiss sits, staring at the other side of her room. “Where’s your roommate?”

“Out of town visiting family.” Blake stands to put away her school supplies. 

“Crazy how this is our first time hanging out.” Weiss says. “Without uh, taking our clothes off first.” A random attempt at being casual, or as casual goes.

Blake laughs, “Yeah. It was a matter of time. Not ashamed to be seen with me anymore?”

Weiss rolls her eyes, staring at her hands in her lap. “Blake, I’ve been thinking about the other night.” Blake’s expression turns serious. She figures this is why Weiss came over unannounced in be first place. “You were right... I was just being immature. I'm sorry.”

A pang of melancholy hit Blake like a ton of bricks, but shouldn’t she be happy? “That’s good. I’m glad you got it sorted.” 

“Sure.” 

It was silent for a few agonizing seconds until Weiss out of character-ly asks, “There’s no reason we still can’t fuck, right?”

  


***

  


The truth of it is, Weiss lied. Though, that much was probably obvious. She really did think about Blake’s words, truly took them into consideration. 

Blake isn't a malicious person. Weiss was never exactly good at reading people’s intentions beyond her pessimistic view that people might be using her but she could read Blake’s. She's never been so sure of anything. Putting the scars she's seen on her person and the way she carries herself together, Weiss assumes something traumatic like an abusive past relationship might be the root of the problem. If she's correct, remorse for her possessive and eager behavior was definitely present. She does give Blake space, and whenever she's ready to open up, Weiss will be there for her.

  


***

  


It was back to their old ways; moans and shaky breathes from within Weiss’ room. Blake was on top as always, hands in each other’s long hair. Their names caught in each other's throat. They exchanged I missed you’s at one point. The two have actually begun to hang out like friends normally do, mostly in the courtyard or lounge. _Alright, come on and spill,_ her friends would annoyingly ask as soon as they noticed, _since when are you such good friends with Weiss Schnee? Are you dating??_ Blake always said the same damn thing all the time: _no, we're just friends._

  
***  


On one particular night, Blake visited whilst drunk. She was a bit sweaty, reeking of alcohol, wearing a black crop top with a small cherry on it's left side and black ripped skinny jeans. _How the hell did you get here!?_ Weiss asked, dragging her inside and to her room. _I took an Uber, relax_ retorted Blake. If this was a year ago she would’ve berated her, she detests being around drunks. But no, you see, Weiss is just too whipped. She found her to be looking incredibly irresistible - but something still ate at Weiss. 

“Were you with anyone?” Ever since her lie, she’s tried not to be so jealous and possessive to hide the facade; it’s without a doubt one of the hardest things she’s had to do.

“I was.” Blake answered. 

Weiss had a hunch of who it was, but she prayed to whatever was out there it wasn’t who she thought it was. “Who? I mean, your roommate?”

Blake stumbled a bit before she managed to lay on Weiss' bed, she knew she'd get mad— _weeks ago,_ not now, right? “No. It was Neon. “

Weiss tensed and she swore she could’ve kicked her ass out right there and then. She just stands there with crossed arms for a minute, the other girl is too fucked up to even give a shit about noticing. She then moves to straddle Blake, the latter's hands rest on Weiss’ hips. She can only stare into her glassy eyes, unsure of what she can even say. Blake's hand move slowly in between her thighs, but the former grabs her wrist to stop her. “Hey, what’re you doing?” Blake whined.

“Blake.. did you do anything with her?” Weiss prepared herself for the worst. She wasn’t sure if she could take it. It was her own fault, she thinks.

“Do what with who?” Blake genuinely asked, using her free hand to try and stroke the other girl - Weiss, now holding both of her wrists, started to get very impatient. “Blake, I’m asking you if you fucked her. Tell me the truth.” She rarely uses profanity and it's been a while since Weiss' tone was super serious with her but she hoped it went over Blake’s head. 

“We kissed,” Blake then said the next part quickly, slurring a tad. “I-I stopped it though.” 

Blake doesn’t know it, but Weiss was too wrapped around her finger. She was furious. Jealous. She only had herself to blame, especially since the hickeys on Blake’s body had faded. She has a better idea, though, than to just kick her out.

Or she thought she did. The idea? To tease Blake and be a brat. Of course, Weiss underestimated how much of an effect Blake had on her.

“Baby,” She says seriously, alluringly, even. It almost makes Weiss fall over. “I’m sorry.” She cups Weiss' cheek, rubbing with her thumb. Does she know what she’s doing? Well, it’s driving Weiss crazy. She then grabs Weiss' hand to kiss it then nudges her to get off, Weiss obeys.

Now hovering over her, Blake kisses her a tad sloppily; on her neck, corner of her mouth. Weiss jerks her head away, not wanting the lips that were on another to be on _her_. Blake frowns, considering for a moment to grab her hair and kiss her forcefully. Instead, her hand travels down to where she wanted it most earlier, circling her finger slowly while her lips brush against her neck. Weiss shivers, breathing heavy, grabbing and digging her nails into Blake’s arm. 

“I hate you.” she lies and Blake just stares, “You know what you do to me—how you make me feel.” This was dangerous to say, but she didn’t care. _ **I have feelings for you, I like you. I want to be the only one you think about.**_ Why was Blake so damn stupid?

Weiss chews on her lower lip as Blake continues her movements - she doesn't want to utter her name, doesn't want to moan. She won't give her the satisfaction. Blake obviously realizes she's repressing and applies pressure to her touch while biting down on her own bottom lip - it successfully earns a whimper from the other girl. Weiss can _feel_ how wet she is, feels how warm and red her face must be. She gazes at Blake as the other girl purses her lips after licking them; she wants to kiss her so badly but her pride remains stubborn. Weiss decides to kiss her shoulder up to her neck slowly and softly. She hears a faint noise from Blake and smiles against her neck. As if trying to one-up the other; Blake now slips two fingers inside her at a slow pace, and Weiss gasps, closing her eyes. "Lay back down, baby." She says lowly. Weiss does as she's told with no hesitation. Fingers curled inside her and Weiss is nearly at her end already. "Blake." She manages to choke out, _"Blake,"_

Weiss might regret this, if she's lucky enough, Blake won't remember because of the alcohol.

"Tell me I'm your girl." she breathes. No response, only the tilt of Blake's head and a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "Please." There's something about Weiss' words and the mixture of moans that makes it so sensual. Blake covers her mouth while she continues to fuck her. Weiss' eyes widen but she soon relaxes and closes them, muffled moans are heard and the touch of lips on her collarbones was enough to make her shake. 

Perhaps this was what Blake meant by Weiss being simply confused about her feelings. because she now feels like she loves her - but does she love the girl or just this moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> A few things, 
> 
> Since they're 19, I imagined them to be in their first or second year of college. They live in dormitories.
> 
> Blake's "degenerate friends" are Ilia, Yang, Sun, and Neptune. Smh mean Weiss. 
> 
> I have inspo for the whole "fwb" thing so I might continue this. Let me know what you think.


End file.
